It is known to use a stained glass window or stained glass panel between two panes of glass. This decorative structure is then used for interior or exterior windows or doors. Generally, the stained glass panel is inserted between the two exterior glass panes, with two exterior panes being the means for holding the decorative stained glass panel in place. An alternative holding means would be for the stained glass panel to be adhered around its periphery to the protective exterior glass panes. There is no prior art known, however, where a sculptured three dimensional sculpture is positioned between two protective panes or panels as in the present invention.
Various stain glass and beveled glass designs have been installed between glass panels in an insulated glass unit for interior or exterior use. The stain glass or beveled glass panel is usually set between the outer protective glass and gives the viewer basically a two dimensional design. The process to produce a stain glass or beveled glass design involves the use of what is called in the industry cold glass techniques, wherein glass is cut, sawn, ground and/or polished and the use of lead, brass, copper foil and solder are used to join the elements of the design together. The finished glass design is then installed between the glass panels of an insulated glass window. The completed insulated unit is mounted in a window sash, as normal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,779 (Michlinski et al.), an ornament or molded figure is secured to the inner face of a protective panel. Michlinski is concerned with ornaments for hanging on the wall of dwellings with its principal object to provide an ornament embodying a frame to which a panel is secured, the panel having a scene or picture painted thereon. The backing or panel of Michlinski serves as part of a casing for retaining the pictured panel in place.
In Ostergaard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,478 a holding frame for mounting picture-caring film strips for viewing is disclosed. To avoid discoloration of a picture on a film strip without reducing the length of the picture, he coordinates the location of a fastening pin or pins and the length of the picture aperture with a hole in the side perforations of the film strip.
Neither of the two recited prior art references are concerned with a three dimensional sculpture mounted between two glass or other panels and the problems associated with such a structure.